vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Психофизиологическое напряжение
= Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности = | ICD9 = , | OMIM = 143465 | MedlinePlus = 001551 | eMedicineSubj = med | eMedicineTopic = 3103 | eMedicine_mult = }} Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности (сокращённо СДВГ; ( )) — неврологическо-поведенческое расстройство развития, начинающееся в детском возрасте.LONI: Laboratory of Neuro ImagingNINDS Attention Deficit-Hyperactivity Disorder Information Page. National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS/NIH) February 9, 2007. По данным на 2007-08-13.Dr. Russell A. Barkley Official Site, Authority ADHD, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Проявляется такими симптомами, как трудности концентрации внимания, гиперактивность и плохо управляемая импульсивность.Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). Данные с сайта Behavenet.com. Информация собрана 11 декабря 2006 года. СДВГ и его лечение вызывает много споров начиная уже с 1970 годов. В существовании СДВГ сомневается ряд медиков, учителей, политиков, родителей и средств массовой информации. Одни считают, что СДВГ не существует вообще, другие верят, что существуют генетические и физиологические причины данного состояния. Общие сведения С неврологической точки зрения СДВГ рассматривается как стойкий и хронический синдром, для которого не найдено способа излечения. По данным для населения Соединённых Штатов, это расстройство присутствует у 3–5% людей, включая как детей, так и взрослых.ADD/ADHD Health Center. Информация с сайта WebMD.com. Данные собраны 11 декабря 2006 года. Согласно действующим (по состоянию на начало 2007 года) критериям диагностики, СДВГ можно диагностировать начиная с позднего дошкольного или школьного возраста, поскольку для выполнения требований постановки диагноза необходима оценка поведения ребёнка как минимум в двух условиях обстановки (например, дома и в школе). Наличие нарушений обучения и социальных функций является необходимым критерием для установления диагноза СДВГ.Синдром дефицита внимания/гиперактивности. Е. Д. Белоусова, М. Ю. Никанорова. Отдел психоневрологии и эпилептологии Московского НИИ педиатрии и детской хирургии Минздрава РФ Вопрос об объективности диагностики СДВГ и достаточных основаниях для назначения медикаментозного лечения остаётся дискуссионным, в силу отсутствия единых диагностических критериев и методов оценки симптомов заболевания. «Гиперактивность — это не болезнь», — писал психиатр Сидни Уокер III. «Это преступная фальсификация докторов, не имеющих понятия о том, что на самом деле происходит с детьми». Распространённость СДВГ чаще встречается у мальчиков. Относительная распространенность среди мальчиков и девочек колеблется от 3:1 до 9:1, в зависимости от критериев диагноза, методов исследования и групп исследования (дети, которых направили к врачу; школьники; население в целом). От этих же факторов зависят и оценки распространенности СДВГ (от 1–2% до 25–30%). По некоторым данным, распространенность синдрома среди младших школьников составляет порядка 10–15%, у мальчиков он встречался в 2,8–3 раза чаще, чем у девочек. Определение и критерии диагностирования В настоящее время основой для установления диагноза является феноменологическая психологическая характеристика. Многие признаки СДВГ проявляются лишь время от времени. Импульсивность Одним из главных признаков СДВГ, наряду с нарушениями внимания, является импульсивность — недостаток контроля поведения в ответ на конкретные требования. Клинически, эти дети часто характеризуются, как быстро реагирующие на ситуации, не дожидаясь указаний и инструкций, позволяющих выполнять задание, а также неадекватно оценивающие требования задания. В результате они очень небрежны, невнимательны, беспечны и легкомысленны. Такие дети зачастую не могут рассмотреть потенциально негативные, вредные или разрушительные (и даже опасные) последствия, которые могут быть связаны с определёнными ситуациями или их поступками. Часто они подвергают себя необоснованному, ненужному риску, чтобы показать свою смелость, капризы и причуды, особенно перед сверстниками. В результате не редки несчастные случаи с отравлениями и травмами. Дети с СДВГ могут легкомысленно и беспечно повредить или уничтожить чью-либо собственность значительно чаще, чем дети без признаков СДВГ. Одна из трудностей в диагностировании СДВГ — то, что он часто сопровождается другими проблемами. Небольшая группа людей с СДВГ страдает редким расстройством, называемым синдром Туретта. Диагностические критерии СДВГ по классификации DSM-IV I. Выбор варианта А или B: A. НЕВНИМАТЕЛЬНОСТЬ Для постановки диагноза необходимо наличие шести или более из перечисленных симптомов невнимательности, которые сохраняются у ребёнка на протяжении как минимум шести месяцев и выражены настолько, что свидетельствуют о недостаточной адаптации и несоответствии нормальным возрастным характеристикам: # Часто неспособен удерживать внимание на деталях; из-за небрежности, легкомыслия допускает ошибки в школьных заданиях, в выполняемой работе и других видах деятельности. # Обычно с трудом сохраняет внимание при выполнении заданий или во время игр. # Часто складывается впечатление, что ребёнок не слушает обращенную к нему речь. # Часто оказывается не в состоянии придерживаться предлагаемых инструкций и справиться до конца с выполнением уроков, домашней работы или обязанностей на рабочем месте (что никак не связано с негативным или протестным поведением, неспособностью понять задание). # Часто испытывает сложности в организации самостоятельного выполнения заданий и других видов деятельности. # Обычно избегает вовлечения в выполнение заданий, которые требуют длительного сохранения умственного напряжения (например, школьных заданий, домашней работы). # Часто теряет вещи, необходимые в школе и дома (например, игрушки, школьные принадлежности, карандаши, книги, рабочие инструменты). # Легко отвлекается на посторонние стимулы. # Часто проявляет забывчивость в повседневных ситуациях. B. ГИПЕРАКТИВНОСТЬ. Наличие шести или более из перечисленных симптомов гиперактивности и импульсивности, которые сохраняются на протяжении по меньшей мере шести месяцев и выражены настолько, что свидетельствуют о недостаточной адаптации и несоответствии нормальным возрастным характеристикам: # Часто наблюдаются беспокойные движения в кистях и стопах; сидя на стуле, крутится, вертится. # Часто встает со своего места в классе во время уроков или в других ситуациях, когда нужно оставаться на месте. # Часто проявляет бесцельную двигательную активность: бегает, крутится, пытается куда-то залезть, причем в таких ситуациях, когда это неприемлемо. # Обычно не может тихо, спокойно играть или заниматься чем-либо на досуге. # Часто находится в постоянном движении и ведет себя так, «как будто к нему прикрепили мотор». # Часто бывает болтливым. ИМПУЛЬСИВНОСТЬ # Часто отвечает на вопросы не задумываясь, не выслушав их до конца. # Обычно с трудом дожидается своей очереди в различных ситуациях. # Часто мешает другим, пристает к окружающим (например, вмешивается в беседы или игры). II. (B.) Некоторые симптомы импульсивности, гиперактивности и невнимательности начинают вызывать беспокойство окружающих в возрасте ребёнка до семи лет. III. (C.) Проблемы, обусловленные вышеперечисленными симптомами, возникают в двух и более видах окружающей обстановки (например, в школе и дома). IV. (D.) Имеются убедительные сведения о клинически значимых нарушениях в социальных контактах или школьном обучении. СДВГ у взрослых Оказывается, более половины детей, страдающих этим расстройством, продолжают страдать им и в зрелости. В 30-70 % случаев симптомы СДВГ переходят и во взрослый возраст. Многие взрослые, у которых данная проблема не была выявлена в детстве, не осознают, что именно это и есть причина их неспособности сохранять внимание, трудностей в изучении нового материала, в организации пространства вокруг себя и в межличностных отношениях. Американское исследование 2006 года (т.н. Гарвардское исследование), включившее немногим более 3 тысяч человек, позволило его авторам рассчитать ожидаемую распространенность СДВГ в 4,4% во взрослой популяции (диагноз по критериям DSM-IV). Более высокая распространенность СДВГ выявлялась, если обследумый являлся мужчиной, этническим европейцем, безработным и женатым в прошломKessler R.C. e.a. The Prevalence and Correlates of Adult ADHD in the United States: Results From the National Comorbidity Survey Replication. Am. J. Psychiatry 2006; 163:716-723. Abstract doi: 10.1176/appi.ajp.163.4.716Harvard Study Suggests Significant Prevalence of ADHD Symptoms Among Adults. National Institute of Menthal Health Press Release, April 01, 2006. Full text. В несколько более раннем исследовании (тоже в США, 966 взрослых обследованных) распространенность СДВГ среди взрослых была установлена в 2,9% для СДВГ в узком понимании (Narrow ADHD, установлен по критериям DSM-IV) и 16,4% для СДВГ в расширенном толковании (диагноз ставился с учетом ряда дополнительных, подпороговых критериев) Faraone S.V., Biederman J. What is the prevalence of adult ADHD? Results of a population screen of 966 adults. J. Atten. Disord. 2005; 9(2):384-391. PubMed Abstract. С возрастом распространенность СДВГ у взрослых снижается Review: prevalence of adult ADHD declines with age. Evid. Based Mental Health 2009; 12:128. Extract of Article doi:10.1136/ebmh.12.4.128-a. Распространенность СДВГ у взрослых существенно зависит от наличия сопутствующих психологических проблем и заболеваний: по данным мексиканского исследования 2007 года наличие СДВГ было установлено у 5,37% обследуемых из общей популяции (обследовано 149 человек) и у 16,8% амбулаторных пациентов психиатров с непсихотическими психиатрическими заболеваниями (обследован 161 человек). Особенно примечательно, что среди психиатрических пациентов половые различия в распространенности СДВГ оказались «перевёрнутыми» по отношению к СДВГ в общей популяции и среди детей: СДВГ был установлен у 21,6% пациенток-женщин и только у 8,5% пациентов-мужчин Montes L.G.A. e.a. ADHD Prevalence in Adult Outpatients With Nonpsychotic Psychiatric Illnesses. J. Atten. Disord. 2007; 11(2):150-156. Abstract DOI: 10.1177/1087054707304428. Методы лечения СДВГ В разных странах подходы к лечению и коррекции СДВГ и доступные методы могут отличаться. Однако, невзирая на эти различия, большинство специалистов считают наиболее эффективным комплексный подход, который сочетает в себе несколько методов, индивидуально подобранных в каждом конкретном случае. Используются методы модификации поведения, психотерапии, педагогической и нейропсихологической коррекции. «Лекарственная терапия назначается по индивидуальным показаниям в тех случаях, когда нарушения со стороны когнитивных функций и проблемы поведения у ребёнка с СДВГ не могут быть преодолены лишь с помощью немедикаментозных методов.»Гиперактивность с дефицитом внимания у детей: современные подходы к фармакотерапии Н. Н. Заваденко, Н. Ю. Суворинова, Н. В. Григорьева. Кафедра нервных болезней педиатрического факультета РГМУ, Москва В США для лечения используется вызывающий привыканиеРИА новостиТрагедия в Бельгии: виноват ли «американский синдром»?Ritalin addiction help риталин. В Европе для лечения СДВГ применяется остеопатияЛечение СДВГ врачом-остеопатом. В настоящий момент есть несколько подходов к методам лечения СДВГ * Нейропсихологический. Когда с помощью различных упражнений мы возвращаемся на предыдущие этапы онтогенеза и заново простраиваем те функции, которые сформировались архаично неправильно и уже закрепились. Для этого их нужно, как любой другой неэффективный патологический навык, целенаправленно раскрыть, растормозить, разрушить и создать новый навык, который более соответствует эффективной работе. И это осуществляется на всех трёх этажах мыслительной деятельности. Это трудоёмкая многомесячная работа. Ребёнок вынашивается 9 месяцев. И нейропсихологическая коррекция рассчитана на этот срок. И тогда мозг начинает работать более эффективно, с меньшими энергетическими затратами. Старые архаичные связи, отношения между полушариями нормализуются. Энергетика, управление, активное внимание простраиваются. * Синдромальный. Представим, что зрелый личностно ребёнок хочет вести себя в соответствии с нормами, хочет учиться, воспринимать знания. Его родители хорошо воспитали. Он должен сидеть спокойно на уроке. Должен быть внимательным и слушать, контролировать себя. Три трудные задачи одновременно. Ни один взрослый человек три работы, трудные для него, не в состоянии выполнить. Поэтому синдромальная работа заключается в том, что ребёнку даётся интересная деятельность (произвольная). Но в этой деятельности идет постпроизвольное внимание (когда мы чем-то заинтересовались и вникли, мы уже напрягаемся без дополнительных затрат). Поэтому, когда говорят, что дети с СДВГ в состоянии просидеть за компьютером очень долго, то это совсем другое внимание. Существуют подвижные игры, которые требуют только напряжения внимания. Ребёнок движется по условиям игры, он может быть взрывчат, импульсивен. Это может помогать ему выигрывать. Но игра рассчитана на внимание. Тренируется эта функция. Затем тренируется функция сдержанности. При этом он может отвлекаться. Каждая задача решается по мере поступления. Так улучшается каждая функция по отдельности. Но ни одно лекарство не учит, как себя вести, поэтому добавляются ещё два направления: * Бихевиоральная или поведенческая психотерапия акцентируется на тех или иных поведенческих шаблонах, либо формируя, либо гася их с помощью поощрения, наказания, принуждения и вдохновления. * Работа над личностью. Семейная психотерапия, которая формирует личность и которая определяет, куда направить эти качества (расторможенность, агрессивность, повышенную активность). Весь этот комплекс методов психокоррекции и медикаментозного лечения при своевременной диагностике поможет гиперактивным детям вовремя скомпенсировать нарушения и полноценно реализоваться в жизни. Фармакокоррекция При лечении СДВГ в качестве вспомогательного метода применяются лекарственные средства. Наиболее известные из них — это психостимуляторы, такие как метилфенидат, декстроамфетамин с амфетамином и декстроамфетамин. Один из недостатков этих препаратов — необходимость принимать их несколько раз в день (время действия около 4 часов). Сейчас появились метилфенидат и декстроамфетамин с амфетамином продолжительного действия (до 12 часов). Также используют препараты других групп, например — атомоксетин. Лекарственная терапия назначается по индивидуальным показаниям в тех случаях, когда нарушения со стороны когнитивных функций и проблемы поведения у ребёнка с СДВГ не могут быть преодолены с помощью одних немедикаментозных методов. Особая осторожность необходима при назначении стимуляторов детям, поскольку ряд исследований показал что их высокие дозы (например Methylphenidate более 60 mg/день) или неправильное применение вызывает привыкание и может побудить подростков использовать более высокие дозы для достижения наркотического эффекта. Согласно исследованию, проводимому в США среди кокаиновых наркоманов, у лиц с СДВГ употреблявших стимуляторы в подростковом возрасте вероятность пристрастия к кокаину в 2 раза выше, чем у тех кто был диагнозирован СДВГ, но не употреблял стимуляторов. В 2010 году в Австралии было опубликовано исследование о безрезультатности и неэффективности лечения СДВГ стимуляторами. Исследование охватывало людей, за которыми наблюдали на протяжении 20 лет . Комитет по правам ребёнка Организации Объединенных Наций издал рекомендации, в которых говорится следующее: «Комитет выражает озабоченность сведениями о том, что синдром дефицита внимания с гиперактивностью (СДВГ) и синдром дефицита внимания (СДВ) диагностируется ошибочно, и что в результате чрезмерно прописываются психостимуляторы, несмотря на увеличивающееся количество свидетельств о вредном воздействии этих препаратов. Комитет рекомендует провести дальнейшие исследования в отношении диагностики и лечения СДВГ и СДВ, включая возможные отрицательные эффекты психостимуляторов на физическое и психологическое благополучие детей, а также в максимальной степени использовать иные формы улаживания и лечения при обращении к поведенческим расстройствам».http://www.cchr.ru/press1.html Детские психиатры Австралии, Финляндии и Дании получили по рукам Подход, распространённый в СНГ — это ноотропные препараты, вещества, улучшающие работу мозга, обмен, энергетику, увеличивающие тонус коры. Также назначаются препараты, состоящие из аминокислот, которые, по уверениям производителей, улучшают обмен веществ мозга. Доказательств эффективности такого лечения нет. * Психостимуляторы ** Фенамин * Антидепрессанты ** Венлафаксин ** Имипрамин ** Нортриптилин ** Атомоксетин Причины СДВГ Точная причина возникновения СДВГ не известна , но существует несколько теорий. Причинами возникновения органических нарушений могут быть: * Общее ухудшение экологической ситуации. * Инфекции матери во время беременности и действие лекарств, алкоголя, наркотиков, курения в этот период. * Иммунологическая несовместимость (по резус-фактору). * Угрозы выкидыша. * Хронические заболевания матери. * Преждевременные, скоротечные или затяжные роды, стимуляция родовой деятельности, отравление наркозом, кесарево сечение. * Родовые осложнения (неправильное предлежание плода, обвитие его пуповиной) ведут к травмам позвоночника плода, асфиксиям, внутренним мозговым кровоизлияниям. * Любые заболевания младенцев с высокой температурой и приёмом сильнодействующих лекарств. * Астма, пневмонии, сердечная недостаточность, диабет, заболевания почек могут выступать как факторы, нарушающие нормальную работу мозгаСтатья о СДВГ на сайте факультета психолого-педагогического менеджмента высшей школы социально-управленческого консалтинга. Генетические факторы Специалистами Медико-генетического научного центра РАМН и факультета психологии МГУ установлено, что «большинство исследователей сходится во мнении, что единую причину возникновения заболевания выявить не удается и, похоже, не удастся никогда»Генетика гиперактивности и дефицита внимания//Химия и жизнь. 2008. № 1., стр. 5. Учёные США, Голландии, Колумбии и Германии выдвинули предположение, что на 80 % возникновение СДВГ зависит от генетических факторов. Из более чем тридцати генов-кандидатов выбрали три — ген переносчика дофамина, а также два гена дофаминовых рецепторов. Однако генетические предпосылки к развитию СДВГ проявляются во взаимодействии со средой, которая может эти предпосылки усилить или ослабить. Другие часто сопутствующие расстройства * Биполярное аффективное расстройство * Дислексия * Синдром Аспергера * Синдром Туретта Прогноз Больным СДВГ назначают сильнодействующие препараты, механизм которых не до конца изучен и могут иметь самые различные побочные эффекты и так называемые "реакции" - неблагоприятный ответ организма на препарат, обычно не зарегистрированный в официальном тестировании препарата и нередко списываемый психиатром на симптом заболевания или соматическое, не касающееся лечения. Известны случаи, когда после начала приёма препаратов у пациента обнаруживались симптомы, так или иначе связанные с веществом, которое он принимает от СДВГ. Например, подросток из США, принимавший риталин, ворвался в школу с отцовским ружьём и расстрелял 15 сверстников. Критика СДВГ является одним из самых сомнительных и спорных душевных расстройств СДВГ и его лечение ставятся под сомнение по меньшей мере с 1970-х годов. В существовании СДВГ сомневаются многие врачи, учителя, высокопоставленные политики, родители и средства массовой информации. Спектр мнений о СДВГ довольно широк — от тех, кто не верит, что СДВГ существует, до тех, кто верит, что существуют генетические или физиологические предпосылки этого состояния. Исследователи из канадского университета Мак-Мастера определили пять основных пунктов, относительно которых развиваются дискуссии: # Клиническое диагностирование, для которого не существует лабораторных или радиологических подтверждающих заболевание тестов или характерных физических особенностей организма. # Критерии диагностирования часто менялись. # Не существует эффективного способа лечения. Существущие способы лечения очень длительные. # При лечении используются препараты, часть которых содержит психотропные вещества (метилфенидат, декстроамфетамин). # Количество диагнозов отличается значительно в разных странах. Недостаточная ясность относительно того, что можно отнести к СДВГ и изменения в критериях постановки диагноза приводили к замешательству. Этические и юридические проблемы в отношении лечения являлись главными областями разногласий, особенно использование психостимуляторов при лечении, а также рекламирование стимуляторов для лечения СДВГ группами и индивидуумами, которые получают деньги от фармацевтических компаний. Профессиональные медики и агентства новостей утверждали, что диагноз и лечение данного расстройства заслуживает более тщательного расследования. Для объяснения симптомов СДВГ были предложены такие альтернативные теории , как Теория охотника и фермера (Hunter vs. farmer theory), Нейроразнообразие (Neurodiversity) и Теория социального конструкта СДВГ (Social construct theory of ADHD). Некоторые личности и группы полностью отрицают существование СДВГ. К ним можно отнести Томаса Саса, Мишеля Фуко и такие группы как Гражданская комиссия по правам человека (CCHR). Однако большинство медицинских структур и суды США считают диагнозы СДВГ легитимными. (См. Ritalin class action lawsuits) Литература На русском языке * Альтхерр П., Берг Л., Вельфль А., Пассольт М. Гиперактивные дети. Коррекция психомоторного развития. — М: Издательский центр «Академия», 2004 * Брязгунов И. П., Касатикова Е. В. Непоседливый ребёнок или все о гиперактивных детях. — М.: Издательство института Психотерапии, 2002 * Брязгунов И. П., Касатикова Е. В. Дефицит внимания с гиперактивностью у детей. — М.: Медпрактика-М, 2002 * Заваденко Н. Н. Гиперактивность и дефицит внимания в детском возрасте. — М.: Издательский центр «Академия», 2005. * Заваденко Н. Н. Как понять ребёнка: дети с гиперактивностью и дефицитом внимания. — Школа-Пресс, 2001 * Заваденко Н. Н., Суворинова Н. Ю., Румянцева М. В. Гиперактивность с дефицитом внимания: факторы риска, возрастная динамика, особенности диагностики. — Дефектология, 2003, № 6 * Монина Г. Б., Лютова-Робертс Е. К., Чутко Л. С. Гиперактивные дети. Психолого-педагогическая коррекция. — СПб.: Речь, 2007 * Мурашова Е. В. Дети-«тюфяки» и дети-«катастрофы». Гиподинамический и гипердинамический синдром. — Екатеринбург: У-Фактория, 2004. * Рассел А. Баркли, Кристина М. Бентон. Ваш непослушный ребёнок. — СПб.: Питер, 2004 * Чутко Л. С., Пальчик А. Б., Кропотов Ю. Д. Синдром нарушения внимания с гиперактивностью у детей и подростков. — СПб.: Издательский дом СПбМАПО, 2004 * Чутко Л. С. Синдром дефицита внимания с гиперактивностью и сопутствующие расстройства.- СПб.: Хока, 2007 На иностранных языках * Hartmann,Thom «Attention Deficit Disorder, A Different Perception» subtitled «A Hunter in a Farmers World». * Barkley, Russell A. Take Charge of ADHD: The Complete Authoritative Guide for Parents (2005) New York: Guilford Publications. * Bellak L, Kay SR, Opler LA. (1987) «Attention deficit disorder psychosis as a diagnostic category». Psychiatric Developments, 5 (3), 239-63. PMID 3454965 * Conrad, Peter Identifying Hyperactive Children (Ashgate, 2006). * Crawford, Teresa I’m Not Stupid! I’m ADHD! * Green, Christopher, Kit Chee, Understanding ADD; Doubleday 1994; ISBN 0-86824-587-9 * Hanna, Mohab. (2006) Making the Connection: A Parent’s Guide to Medication in AD/HD, Washington D.C.: Ladner-Drysdale. * Joseph, J. (2000). «Not in Their Genes: A Critical View of the Genetics of Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder», Developmental Review 20, 539—567. * Kelly, Kate, Peggy Ramundo. (1993) You Mean I’m Not Lazy, Stupid or Crazy?! A Self-Help Book for Adults with Attention deficit Disorder. ISBN 0-684-81531-1 * Matlen, Terry. (2005) «Survival Tips for Women with AD/HD». ISBN 1-886941-59-9 * Ninivaggi, F.J. «Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder in Children and Adolescents: Rethinking Diagnosis and Treatment Implications for Complicated Cases», Connecticut Medicine. September 1999; Vol. 63, No. 9, 515—521. PMID 10531701 Примечания Внешние ссылки На русском языке * Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности. (СДВГ) * Гиперактивность с дефицитом внимания у детей: современные подходы к фармакотерапии * Синдром дефицита внимания с гиперактивностью у детей (СДВГ) * Статьи по СДВГ * О Синдроме дефицита внимания и гиперактивности (СДВГ-ADHD) * Доклады врачей по СДВГ * Психиатрия Глава 18. Синдром нарушения внимания с гиперактивностью П. Уэндер, Р. Шейдер * Гиперактивность с дефицитом внимания у детей: современные подходы к фармакотерапии * Видеозапись симпозиума врачей по теме СДВГ, Москва, 2008 * Коррекция витаминного статуса при синдроме дефицита внимания с гиперактивностью Критические * СДВГ и «учебное расстройство». Гражданская комиссия по правам человека. * СДВГ - Как был придуман диагноз Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности * Фред Боман (Fred Baughman), отрывок из книги «Мошенничество СДВГ: как психиатрия создаёт пациентов из нормальных детей» * «Зеркало недели», № 36 (360) 15 — 21 сентября 2001, «ТАБЛЕТОЧНАЯ» ПЕДАГОГИКА * The Truth about ADHD from their mouth! (видео) * Психиатр Томас Сас о психиатрии http://youtube.com/watch?v=Qj7GmeSAxXo&feature=related (видео) На английском языке * Live with Dr. Fred Baughman: ADHD fraud and the chemical holocaust against a generation of children. — Taichung: Truth Publishing International, Ltd., 2005. * M. McNair and J. Eastgate-Meyer discuss pharmaceutical drugs and psychiatric abuse. On The Edge (TV program), 04.06.2009. * adhd * Attention-Deficit / Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) at the Center for Disease Control * Diagnosis and Treatment of Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder at NIH * National Institute of Mental Health on ADHD * The History of ADHD: 1798, Alexander Crichton, with pictures of the original works and sources. ADHD och ADD Digest * The History of ADHD: 1902 with some original pictures of Sir George Frederick Still and his work. ADHD och ADD Digest * About.com: ADD/ADHD См. также * Полемика вокруг СДВГ * Вялотекущая шизофрения * Драпетомания * Злоупотребления в психиатрии Категория:Внимание Категория:Психопатологические синдромы